csofandomcom-20200223-history
Bendita
|damage = 99 / 5 |accuracy = 74% |recoil = 91% |rateoffire = 57% |weightloaded = 20% |type = Sniper rifle |ammotype = |used = |source = Top 50 Decoder |fire = Semi-auto |altername = AS50 Holy |reloadtime = 3.0 seconds |magazine = 7 / 50 |price = $5500 |system = bendita |zombiez = 10 |designer = Unknown |origin = UK |variant = |knockback = 28% |stun = 71% |addon = |gradeA = |gradeB = |gradeC = |damageB = 306 / 20 |damageC = 630 / 100 }}:For the original version, see AI AS50. Bendita is a premium sniper rifle obtainable from Bingo Event in Counter-Strike Online. Overview Bendita is a modified version of AI AS50, featuring 7 rounds of .50 BMG Holy. This weapon was purposely designed for zombie combat. Every shot to the zombies will leave an afterburn effect. :Details: Holy Bullet does 20 damage per tick for 5 seconds to zombies upon hit. Advantages *Very high damage *Instant kill against humans except for legs *Has afterburn effect *Medium knockback power *High stun power *Moderate accuracy *Accurate even if running or jumping *Short reload time *Can be enhanced Disadvantages *Heavy weight *Low rate of fire *Obtainable through decoder and clear Bingo reward *Low clip size Tips ; Zombie Infection *It is helpful to support teammates as its afterburn effect can reveal cloaked Light Zombies, allowing other players to attack them. *Using this weapon on low-health zombies is recommended. ; Zombie Scenario *7 rounds of the Bendita can deal around 21,000 damage to Bosses, note that the attack power has been maxed, the default character is used and no additional item is used. *This weapon is great on walls because it can penetrate and kill zombies spawning behind them. Release date Bendita was added as the main prize for Bingo Event on: *South Korea: 26 June 2014. *Taiwan/Hong Kong: 8 July 2014. *China: 9 July 2014. *Japan: 9 July 2014. *CSN:Z: 1 April 2015. *Vietnam: 21 May 2015. *Indonesia: 2 December 2015. Comparison to AS50 Positive *Larger magazine size (+2) *Has afterburn effect *Lower recoil (-1%) Neutral *Same reserved ammunation *Same reload time *Same base damage (100) *Same weight (20%) *Same accuracy (69%) *Same stun power (high) *Same knockback power (medium) *Can be enhanced Negative *More expensive (+$500) *Lower rate of fire (-18%) Users Terrorist: *Blair: Seen in posters. Gallery File:Bendita_viewmdl.png|View model File:Bendita_6_viewmodel.png|Ditto, Expert File:Bendita_worldmdl_hq.png|World model 346500f0-f629-4579-aa77-8fb68dcb9ab9.png|Ditto, Expert File:Bendita_shopmdl.png|Shop model Holybomb burn.gif|Afterburn effect File:Blair_wbendita.png|Blair wielding Bendita bandita_afro_elegant_hair_koreaposter.png|South Korea poster File:Bendita_taiwan_poster.png|Taiwan/Hong Kong poster File:Bendita_chinaposter.png|China poster File:Bendita_japan_poster.png|Japan poster File:Bendita_sfgrenade_poster_idn.jpg|Indonesia poster File:Bendita_ingamess.jpg|In-game screenshot File:Bendita_bingo_event_obtain.jpg|Obtained from Bingo Event File:Bendita_hud_icon.png|HUD icon Inserting new magazines Ditto Taking out empty magazine Shooting sound Drawing sound File:CSO Weapon Bendita (Gameplay) File:CSO Test Damage Bendita (Zombie Hero & Deatmatch Bot) File:CSN Z Zombie Scenario Bendita wall penetration power File:Counter Strike Online China New Zombie Evolution Trailer, Bendita Vandita, and New Costumes File:CSO_CSN_Z_Weapon_Review_(%2B6)_Bendita_Chimera_vs_(%2B6)_Savery_Kraken Trivia *The term Bendita has two possible derivations: **''Benedicta'', a Latin word for "holy". **''Bendita'' or Bendito, a Spanish word for "holy" or "blessed". *A cross has been placed as the iron sight. *This is the second weapon that features holy water ammunition after Holy Bomb. **Even though it has the same anti-zombie properties of the Holy Bomb, it doesn't require to play as Fernando to equip it. In addition, the afterburn effect doesn't work on humans. *The transparent magazine illustrates the bullet it contains. However, the ejected shell uses the default shell model. *Bendita's high penetration power enables it to damage Dione in Culvert when it is attacking from the top floor. A consequence of this is that aside from dealing afterburn damage is that it will immediately ends the round as soon as Dione leaves its attacking position. This is best used during the later half of the rounds, as demonstrated here. *In premium enhancement, the magazine size extended until 20 rounds. **Unenhanced, it has 7 ammo, afterburn does 20 damage for 5 seconds. **+1 damage +1 ammo: 10 ammo, 60 damage for 6 seconds. **+2 damage +2 ammo: 14 ammo, 120 damage for 7 seconds. **+3 damage +3 ammo: 20 ammo, 200 damage for 8 seconds. External links *Holy water at Wikipedia. Category:Weapons Category:Sniper rifle Category:Events exclusive Category:Weapons with usable scopes Category:Long range weapons Category:High accuracy weapons Category:Holy Weapons Category:High damage weapons